


Talk Nerdy to Me

by safertokiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Mouth Kink, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Virgin!Spencer, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safertokiss/pseuds/safertokiss
Summary: Reader’s infatuation with the BAU’s golden boy gets blown way out of proportion during a case and she has no choice but to finally act on her emotions, not that Spencer is going to complain.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 272





	Talk Nerdy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! This fic is one of my personal favorites because Virgin!Spencer is literally the best. I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!:)

~~~

You truly did not understand how anyone on the face of this planet could possibly dislike Spencer’s rambling. 

It made absolutely no sense to you. No matter how hard you thought and contemplated, you simply couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that people genuinely got upset and annoyed when he’d go off on one of his tangents. Were they deaf? Were they even human? How could they possibly listen to his rambling and not be affected by it, in a positive way that is? You were almost certain that, if given the choice of either one million dollars or getting to listen to his voice for an hour straight, you’d more likely than not choose option number two.

God. His voice. Over the years you had heard of all the different kinds of kinks that people could possibly harbor for people, from the obsession of one’s lips to the unexplainable desire to pull someone’s hair. The one that really hit home, however, was the infatuation with one’s voice and how they articulate their words and phrases. You had it BAD for Spencer Reid’s voice and it was starting to become a huge problem and overwhelming distraction. 

Granted you didn’t just have the hots for your best friend and colleague because of his voice, there were many factors that had brought you to this point. First things first, he was absolutely stunning. You couldn’t blame Morgan for calling him “pretty boy” all the time because it made PERFECT sense. Even with the frequent sweater vests and rounded glasses he was easily the catch of the century. You had never told him before, but you had a big weakness when it came to his specs, thinking they suited him immensely. You didn’t even want to get into how attractive his intelligence was. You simply couldn’t describe just how much this man affected your everyday life and how much time he spent occupying your brain’s train of thought. It was getting to be too much to handle.

You had been getting proceedingly worse and worse at hiding your desire for the young doctor, almost certain the team could sense that something was up. Just today you had all been in the conference room at the round table and you slipped up. Spencer had been going off on one of his spiels describing the new evidence that had been acquired for the case you were currently dealing with and you had actually let a small moan escape your lips. Even though it hadn’t been extremely loud, it still managed to attract the attention of every single other person in the room, Spencer halting his presentation mid sentence. Sure, you had been able to play the whole thing off as just a reaction to an unexpected headache, but you were still extremely freaked out.

Although you had been utterly embarrassed when it had happened, you still somehow managed to sneak a glance at Spencer to gauge his reaction to the interruption, hoping he hadn’t lost his train of thought completely and would quickly resume his rambling. It didn’t take him long at all to dive right back into things, but you did notice, however, the slight blush that slowly crept its way up his neck. Ahhhh. You just loved how outright innocent Reid was. Oh how strong the urge to corrupt him was.

Since your infatuation led you to study the doctor extremely closely on pretty much a daily basis, you had been able to pick up on the little habits and reactions he had when present during certain situations. Whenever the topic of sex or anything remotely similar to it was brought up around him, the poor thing turned into a tomato and would either play with his tie or adjust his glasses. While you thoroughly enjoyed watching him squirm in those instances, you’d be lying if you said his shyness wasn’t a huge turn on. You had quickly come to learn that the man himself was just a massive turn on to you and it was driving you crazy in the best of ways.

The BAU had been pretty busy lately and today was no exception. You and your team had been notified that you would be travelling somewhere to investigate an abnormal crime across the country so sometime Thursday afternoon everyone gathered their go bags and boarded the jet. At this point you were already well acquainted with the impromptu flights and knew exactly where to head on the craft. You and Spencer always sat together near the rear, using the free time during the flight to discuss whatever topic was worth discussing with each other. Everytime, including the current flight, you would sit and listen to him excitedly ramble on and on about whatever documentary he had watched that week or what new song he heard on the radio earlier and it was always just as entrancing, no matter how often these conversations took place. 

Even though you talked like this with him pretty much every time you flew together, your control had dwindled greatly since the last time you were in this particular situation and you were finding it extremely hard to keep it together. Naturally, due to the speed at which he normally spoke, especially when he was enthusiastic about the subject at hand, his lips dried pretty easily so he had to frequently lick his lips and this time it was really getting to you. The blend of his mesmerizing words and simple yet sexy gestures had you biting your lip to hold in the groan that threatened to spill from your mouth at any moment during his spiel. Being the profiler that he was, he was easily able to notice the slight flush that spread through your skin and the way it probably looked like you were in pain due to your teeth digging into the soft skin of your lips.

Pausing for a moment, he looked at you with concern etched in his features while he studied your behavior. “Are you ok, Y/N? You kind of look like you’re going to be sick. Should I get Hotch?” Your eyes widened as you realized you had been caught for the second time that week. Even though you were embarrassed that you hadn’t been discreet in the slightest, you couldn’t help but think about how adorable he was when he nervously rambled like that. 

“Oh no! I’m completely fine. Don’t worry about me. Thank you for the concern though. I think i’m gonna try to get some sleep, I’ve been pretty tired lately.” Yeesh, the speed at which you blurt out a response certainly wasn’t helping your case. Without waiting for him to respond, you quickly turned your body away from his and closed your eyes, hoping he wouldn’t push further and just accept that everything was fine. Luckily, with a slight “hmmm”, he seemed to drop the subject and from the sound of things he had pulled out some cards to play a couple rounds with himself. 

A couple hours later you had landed and were traveling directly to the crime scene, anxious to investigate one of the weirdest cases you had ever been recruited for. Apparently there had been a double murder in the small town you traveled to and all the evidence pointed towards a satanic cult being responsible for the killings. While it wasn’t the BAU’s first rodeo with deaths connected to cults or groups similar to them, you hadn’t really encountered any in small towns like this before. It was extremely strange. Even stranger was the fact that the two bodies had been found completely charred in the middle of the woods somewhere near the center of town. 

When you arrived at the scene, people were congregating all over the place. Members of the community swarmed behind the police barricades that had been assembled in order to keep the citizens away from the crime scene and evidence while police officers and first responders crowded around the sparse remains of the unlucky victims at the base of the large tree situated a bit further back. It was a hectic scene, but you and the team quickly got to work clearing the surrounding area so you could have the optimal environment to investigate the evidence. Once the area was deemed suitable, Hotch dished out the team’s assignments speedily so we could get to work.

“Ok guys this one is something else so I’m going to need everyone’s full attention directed towards it, you hear me?” You looked around watching all of your colleagues nod in response, before doing so yourself. “Good. Now I need Morgan, Jareau and Greenaway to search the grounds surrounding this place. Who knows what kind of evidence is lying around here? Go for it.” You watched the three of them disperse and begin scrutinizing the area. With them occupied, all that was left was you, Gideon and Reid. “Ok now I need you three to go investigate the victims, the bodies themselves and whatever else is around that damn tree. I’m going to go try and get any more information that I possibly can. You have your assignments now get going.” You and the remaining agents lingered a minute, watching your boss hastily walk away, before heading off in the direction you were instructed to do so. 

The police chief was already waiting for the three of you at the tree, looking anxious and unsettled. “Hi I’m Agent Y/L/N, this is Agent Gideon and Dr. Reid”, you introduced your team members before turning your attention to the young doctor who was already diving straight into the research aspect of your assignment. After the chief thanked the three of you for making it here so fast, everyone also redirected their attention to Spencer, who seemed to be picking up a piece of cloth from the victim’s body with a stick, which you assumed was a precautionary measure on his part. “We don’t even know if it’s a man or a woman”, the chief sputtered with a distressed tone laced within his words.” You were about to ask Spencer what he thought in regards to the officer’s questioning when he began talking.

“It’s a man. The male pelvis is more narrow, and the opening at the bottom is heart-shaped as opposed to oval.” A few seconds passed as he investigated the remains even closer, eventually finding something worth noting. “Melted wax?” You could tell he was slightly perplexed by the discovery so you tried to help him in any way that you could possibly think of. “Candle wax?”, you asked, hoping the suggestion would spark a flame in that outstanding brain of his. 

“Candles are used in rituals”, he agreed, your suggestion apparently putting his train of thought back on the tracks. You gave him a small, encouraging smile before he turned his focus back to the victim.

Gideon, who had been quiet for most of the investigation, finally spoke up, drawing your attention towards him. “Also used on birthday cakes.” As soon as the words left his mouth, you saw the hint of a smile bloom on Spencer’s face as he turned towards Gideon and the sheriff.

“Actually…” Oh god. You knew what that meant. He was about to embark on one of factual spiels and you were completely at his mercy, exposed and vulnerable, surrounded by several people. “...they were originally used to protect the birthday celebrant from demons for the coming year.” You could feel your resolve slipping, fast. Way too fast, actually, and you knew it was only a matter of time until you exploded, preferably not around a bunch of people. “As a matter of fact, down to the fourth century, Christianity rejected the birthday celebration as a Pagan ritual.” You watched the grin spread across his face as he chuckled at his own overly-intelligent fact and you knew that was it. That was your breaking point.

A couple minutes later, the sheriff and Gideon walked away from the scene, leaving just you and Spencer by the tree, alone at last. You watched him study the evidence for a few minutes, silently admiring the doctor unabashedly, going over the words he so gleefully graced your ears with just moments ago. You needed him and at this point there was nothing stopping you from taking what you wanted, or at the very least, making your desire known. 

“I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

The speed at which his head whirred around to face you, eyes bulging out of their sockets, was quite impressive you had to admit. “W-what did you s-say?” The poor thing resembled a tomato and looked like he was going to pass out any second, his body noticeably shaking, from what you assumed was nerves, or maybe it was it was shock. 

“I said I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

Somehow his eyes widened even larger after you repeated yourself, affirming exactly what he had thought you said the first time.

“I ummm-I-I uhhh.” While the young doctor continued to stutter, desperately trying to get any kind of words to leave his lips, your hungry eyes raked his gorgeous frame and once they roamed past his belt you noticed something that pulled your attention pretty quickly.

“My my Dr. Reid, from the look of things I’d say you’re most certainly not against my proposition.” Turning an even darker shade of red at my words and the smirk that graced my face, you thought you heard a quiet groan escape his lips. Unfortunately, before you could jump his bones right there in the middle of a crime scene, Hotch approached the two of you and announced that you were leaving and going to a hotel for the night. Sighing internally, you quickly glanced back to Spencer, who was still in a deep state of shock, and winked at him before making a show of getting yourself off the ground. Your actions caused him to stumble backwards, falling on his ass, a slight chuckle escaping your mouth.

Nodding your head in the direction of the car, you decided to mess with him a teeny bit more before making your way over. “You coming Spence? If not, I can change that.” You heard him let out another groan as you turned and headed towards the vehicle, ready to get to the hotel and take a long, cold shower. Situating yourself in the passenger seat next to Hotch, you watched the boy genius scramble up from his spot on the ground, his hands hovering over his crotch as he speedily made his way over to meet everyone else. Even if you didn’t get to fuck him, you enjoyed watching his adorable, yet still somehow sexy reactions to your advances.

~~~

Even after taking that much needed shower, your body still felt like it was on fire. Spencer had wiggled his way inside of your brain, unbeknownst to him of course, and he was the only one who could clear your conscience now. God if only he wasn’t so damn innocent you’d storm right on over to his room and take him against the fucking door. Deciding that wouldn’t be happening tonight or maybe ever, you made your way over to your bed and began preparing to take care of things yourself when you were interrupted by a hesitant knock at the door. Who the hell would be here this late at night? Letting out a frustrated groan, you hastily approached the door, anxious to get rid of whoever was preventing you from getting off to the thought of the doctor who was sleeping just next door. You swung open the door, ready to growl at the person on the other side, but your intentions were quickly forgotten as you saw who was standing outside of your hotel room in the goddamn middle of the night, looking extremely flustered. 

“Spencer?”

“Did you mean it?”, he sputtered quickly, his eyes frantically searching your face. Oh. That’s what this was about. Ok, you could definitely get behind this, but first you wanted to hear him say the words. 

“Did I mean what, Spence?” You watched his signature blush spread up his neck and face as he contemplated whether or not he was actually going to repeat what you had said to him earlier that day. Seemingly reaching a satisfactory decision, he stood up straighter and looked you directly in the eyes before speaking.

“Did you mean it when you said that wanted to-to fuck me?” God those words sounded amazing leaving his mouth, you wanted to hear him curse every second of every day for the rest of your life. The fact that he even had to ask if you meant what you had said before made you question his career choice as a profiler. If he couldn’t even pick up on your obvious pining that had been going on for a very long time, he should probably reconsider his actions. Although you’d simply miss his pretty face far too much.

“Every. Single. Word.” Now it was your turn for your eyes to bulge out of your head as Reid rushed forward and smashed his lips against yours messily, teeth clashing against each other. You were shocked that he was being so bold tonight, but you had to admit you were absolutely loving it. As soon as he had connected your mouths he was backing away, a terrified expression crossing his features, as if his brain was just now catching up with his actions. “Oh god Y/N, I’m so sorry I-” Not wanting to hear his unnecessary apologies any longer, you grabbed him by his tie and pulled him back into the room with you, the door slamming shut as you pushed him against it, your lips melding together once again. The moan that escaped his throat was the most delicious sound you had ever heard and you were determined to get so many more out of him tonight. 

Slowly pulling away so you could look him in the eyes, you brought your hands up to cup his face, gently pushing back some of the hair that had fallen. “Is this ok Spence?” You needed to know he was completely onboard with things before you lost control and ravaged him until the sun came up. He fervently nodded his head, pupils blown out wide and dark as he licked his lips, eyes anxiously raking up and down your figure.

“How about that thing I mentioned earlier? Is that something you want? Do you want me to fuck you, Spencer? Hmmm?” God, the groan that left his mouth was one of the most intoxicating sounds you had ever heard.

“Y-yes”, he stuttered nervously, “Very much so.” The large grin that spread across your face at his eager words seemed to put him slightly more at ease as you began guiding the two of you towards the bed. When the backs of your knees hit the end, you let yourself fall backwards, pulling his lanky frame down with you, his body ending up nestled between your legs. Pulling him even closer, you could feel all of him, letting you know just how excited he really was by all of this. The action caused a loud moan to fall from his mouth, overwhelmed by the amazing friction that was created between your bodies. You slowly ground against him, cherishing the small whimpers that escaped his lips as your pace gradually increased. Suddenly, something flashed through your brain and it hit you like a ton of bricks making you immediately stop gyrating your hips.

“Wait, Spence. This is-you’ve never done this before, right? We don’t have to-um we can stop, I promise it’s ok if you want to slow down.” The look on his face was so clear and vibrant, lighting up all of his features, pure desire and trust.

“Y-yeah, I’ve uh-uhhh never done this before, but I really want to. I want you to have it Y/N, please. It’s yours.” His words sparked a cheshire-like grin to grace your lips as you connected your mouths once again, desperate to taste him. Gently pushing him off of you, you made quick work of taking off your shirt and pants, him taking the hint and speedily doing the same, the two of you left in only your underwear. You cautiously crawled towards him until you were close enough to climb onto his lap, effectively straddling his waist. As soon as you had situated yourself, you could feel him pressing through his boxers against your thigh and it felt like all your dreams were finally coming true. “Don’t worry Spence, I’m going to take good care of you.”

Grabbing his shaking hands, you led them to unhook the clasps of your bra, letting the lacey material fall forward and away from your body. Spencer looked like a kid in a candy store feasting on your breasts, his tongue absentmindedly swiping across his lower lip as his eyes raked over your heaving chest. He hesitantly raised his large hands, stopping right as he was about to make contact, seemingly asking for permission. You nodded your head and gave him a warm smile, hoping to calm his nerves as he continued forward. You simply were not prepared for how good his hands would feel on you, a drawn out moan escaping your throat as they squeezed and groped your delicate flesh. “Oh god, Spencerrr.” The prospect of you being so responsive to his touch excited him, his hands squeezing slightly harder as more sounds tumbled from your lips. 

His touch was utterly euphoric and it made you crave for more of him. Sneakily snaking your own hand into his boxers, you wrapped it around his length, slowly pumping him up and down. The hands that were toying with your tits suddenly stopped all movement as the loudest groan you had ever heard left Spencer’s lips, his jack slacked. Suddenly drunk off of his expressions, you slid further down his body, pulling away his boxers as you went. His rock hard cock sprung free, pre-cum already coating the tip, and you strongly suspected that there was a steady string of drool pooling from your mouth at the sight. Unable to resist the temptation laid out in front of you, you surged forward and let your lips encase his throbbing head, sucking lightly. You watched his head fall backwards on the bed at the sensation, a deadly mixture of pride and lust coursing through your veins.

“Y/N! Oh my godddddd.” He was a moaning mess as you brought your lips up and down his shaft, taking in more and more every time. The hand that was resting on his lower abdomen could feel him starting to tense up and you had a pretty good idea why. As soon as you drastically picked up the pace, the hands that he had resting on your head hastily pulled you off of him by your hair. “Stop, stop, stop, stopppp!” You wiped at your mouth as your eyes took in his heaving form, breathing extremely labored as he tried to control himself. 

“Are you ok Spence? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” You certainly weren’t expecting the breathy chuckle that he let out at your words.

“Hurt me? Oh god no, Y/N. I was about five seconds away from exploding down your throat. As amazing as that truly sounds, right now I really want to come inside of you.” Feeling your eyes widen exponentially, you couldn’t believe the dirty words that left his lips. Releasing a throaty moan, you quickly ripped off your panties before crawling excitedly back into his lap. Your eyes drank in the sight of him eagerly, his eyes blown out with desire, his hair strewn in every possible direction. You couldn’t fucking wait any longer. Placing a hungry kiss on his wet lips, you leaned back and looked him in the eyes. “You ready Spence?”

“Wait, don’t-shouldn’t I do something f-for you?” You smiled blissfully at his adorable concern for your well being. Granted you did usually ask for preparation or restitution of some sort, but right now you couldn’t last another minute without the young doctor’s dick inside of you. “Trust me baby, we have all night to explore each other, but right now I’m gonna implode if I don’t get your cock inside of me.” The moan that rolled off his tongue at your words should have been illegal, his eyes anxiously watching you rise up, positioning yourself perfectly over him. Instinct taking control over his body, his hands grabbed your hips, helping you slowly lower down on his erection, a deep sigh leaving both of you at the orgasmic feeling of being connected.

“Holy fuck, Spence. You feel amazing.” Your eyes lifted to gauge his reaction, seeing his eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched as he got used to the sensation. His eyes slowly opened and he immediately made eye contact with you, a large grin adorning his face, one that was mirrored perfectly by you. Giving into your incessant lust for him, you grabbed his shoulders, using them as leverage to push yourself up almost all the way before dropping back into his lap, quickly setting a steady pace. As you expertly bounced on his cock you were entranced by the string of groans that were spilling from him. His hands, still situated on your hips, tightened their grasp, using all of his strength to sloppily thrust upwards, desperately seeking the intoxicating friction that was being created between your bodies. Noticing his steady increase of confidence, you decided to see how far you could get him to go.

“Oh Spencer! You were so hot earlier today. I was so turned on, I thought I was gonna jump you right there. The way you’re able to just ramble about absolutely anything and know so much is just so...fuck...it’s so fucking sexy. God, I can’t even make it through a single day without wanting you to fuck my brains out like you are right now. You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of this baby!” Loudly releasing a moan, it was like your words flipped a switch inside of him, his eyes turning shades darker as his hand slipped it’s way between your bodies, quickly locating your clit, causing a burst of pleasure to spread through you as he began rubbing the bud, his thrusts becoming more and more brutal.

“Does that feel good baby? I bet it does. Did you know that the female clitoris contains over 15,000 nerve endings and that all of them come to attention during sex? Also, multiple studies show that clitoral stimulation paired with penetrative stimulation can increase a woman’s chances of orgasming by over 86 percent. I bet you didn’t know that Y/N, did you?”, he grunted as his hips pounded into you.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. His words paired with his unruly thrusts was just too much for your sensitive body to handle, instantly catapulting you over the edge, your climax rushing through your veins like the white water rapids. “Spencerrrrr!” You tightly clenched around Spencer's dick, desperate to ride out your world-shattering oragasm. Spencer breathlessly watched you fall apart on top of him from the words that had escaped his lips, feeling you clench his cock in the most delicious way, his own climax hitting him like a truck as his body spazzed. Your body was shaking, soon feeling his cock twitch violently inside of you before an overwhelming warmth filled you up completely.

“Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!” He chanted your name to the heavens as the two of you collapsed onto the bed beneath you, completely spent.

Your collective labored breaths were the only sound to be heard in the room. After somewhat regulating your breathing, you slowly turned to look at Spencer, him following suit, wide grins lazily spreading across both of your faces. 

“Oh my god Y/N. That was-it was-”

“Amazing.”

“Yes-yeah t-that. That was the single best thing that I have ever experienced in my life.”

“You could definitely say that again. God Spencer. Where the fuck did that come from at the end?” You still hadn’t gotten over the words that left his mouth and the confidence that had radiated from him.

“I uh-um I have absolutely no idea. It just kind of happened I guess. Was it ok, like um-did you like it?” Did I fucking like it? Did he not feel me full out choking his cock? I swear profiling was so not the right choice for him.

“Fucking hell Spence. I have never been more turned on in my life! I swear to god if you don’t get all dominant and talk nerdy to me next time, there will be repercussions.”

“N-next time? You mean you wanna do that with me again?”

“Of course there’ll be a next time. I’m never letting you out of my grasp now Reid”, you said with a chuckle. The largest grin you had ever seen graced his features as he grabbed your hips and flipped the two of you over so that he was pinning you down.

“Well if that’s the case, I want to be on top this time.” Your breathy giggles quickly turned into moans as the two of you got lost in each other over and over again until the sun came up.


End file.
